Orange Star High
by MissRizu0619
Summary: [Dragon Ball AU] Bulla starts her first year of high school at Orange Star High and she aims to find the perfect boyfriend. With the help of her childhood friend, Goten and her brother Trunks, can she find romance? Slow burn.
1. Chapter 1: Bulla's First Day

**Chapter 1: Bulla's First Day**

**Author's Note:**

Hey y'all, just wanted to give a quick intro here. I'm new to , and I'm a huge fan of Bulla x Goten. ^^ I'm on holiday right now, so hopefully I can finish this story sooner versus later.

Also, this story takes place in a Dragonball AU, where Trunks, Bulla, and Goten have a smaller age gap, see below for revised ages. I'll be introducing more characters, but I haven't decided on their ages yet.

Lastly, I've made this according the Japanese school system where high school is 3 years instead of 4, in Japan the schooling is referred to as (grade 1 = first year, grade 2= second year, etc…)

All in all, I really do hope you enjoy this first chapter, and as always I'm always open to feedback.

Bulla- 14

Goten- 15 - turning 16 soon

Trunks - 16 -turning 17 soon

* * *

Today was Bulla's first day at Orange School High, and despite being an excellent academic and outstandingly bright individual, her parents forced her to enroll into high school to "mingle with other folks her age in society."

Naturally, Bulla was like her mother, an excellent speaker, articulate, charming, and beautiful. She sported strait long blue hair that ran past her shoulder blades and blunt bangs. She was petite, but well-endowed for a girl her age, and her fashion sense was impeccable. Sadly, she was just like Bulma, so she also inherited her mother's knack for bad boys and obsession in finding the perfect boyfriend.

With Bulla's intelligence, the dean of Orange Star High admitted her a year early, so she would be 1 year ahead of her peers. Not that it really mattered, as Bulla was home schooled her whole life before today.

She stood by her locked in a daze, until she spotted a familiar figure emerging from the broom closet with a female companion clinging onto his arm. It was none other than her brother, Trunks, and a girl who Bulla had no recollection of. The couple immediately parted ways and the purple hair boy ran up to his sister.

Trunks was in his senior year, and he was living the dream. He recently moved out of their family home and started living like an adult in a luxury condo a few blocks from school, he was also given a proper salary now that he was working at Capsule Corp.

"Hey Bulla! First, don't tell Goten I'm here, he's been trying to get me to play wingman all summer." Trunks said with his hands clasped above his head. "Look, he's great and all, but I can't really help him get that girl when I'm sleeping with her, right?!"

"Ugh Onii-chan, you're such a BIG PIG! Ick, that's the first thing you say to me on my FIRST day of real school? Some, role model…." Bulla scoffed. She slammed her locker as she walked away from her brother. She began to examine her schedule and school map, she'd rather be early to her first class that deal with her brother and Goten-kun in the morning.

Unfortunately, her peace was short lived as a black haired boy spotted her. He rushed up and stopped right in front of her to make sure he had her full attention before engaging her in conversation.

"Ahh! Bulla-chan, what are you doing here?!" His face looked surprised but happy. "Trunks-kun didn't tell me you'd be starting school here so soon."

"Oh yeah, I think it slipped his mind, you know Onii-chan…" she said as she started to laugh nervously… '_actually, it's probably because he's trying to minimize convo with you, idiot'._ But Bulla wouldn't rat out her brother's true intentions no matter how annoyed she felt towards him.

"Understandable, but Bulla-chan where's your first class, I'll walk you. I know you've never been to school, let alone our high school. It can get a little confusing, and since you're a first year, you're "pray". Plus, you're real pretty, so no doubt the boys will go crazy…" Goten began.

'_He's such a smooth talker now… it's kind of annoying.'_ Bulla thought. "I'm fine Goten-kun, plus…", her voice got quite, "now that I'm in high school I want to experience, love".

Goten's eyes widened for a split second, but he quickly put one hand behind his head and let out a laugh. "Oh right, Bulla-chan you're already at that age right? Hmm… I can try introduce you to someone on the baseball team. Yamcha-san is the coach and he runs us to the ground, but most of the guys are always talking about finding a girlfriend and I'm sure they will treasure you!"

"Ok! And we're here," Bulla chirped. Even though she rejected his offer they ended up walking to her first class together. She waved as she began to enter the classroom, she quickly turned and said, "thanks Goten-kun, for walking me to class, and I'm counting on you."

"Of course, anything for you Hime-sama", he added teasingly. He lightly chuckled and headed towards his own first period. With Bulla around he would definitely be more amused this school year. Now he had to find Trunks and tell him about the promise.

-xxxxxx-

First period came and went, and before Bulla knew it, lunch period was upon her. She had warmed up to a couple girls in class but nothing too personal, luckily the most popular girl Shea, had invited Bulla to eat in the courtyard with her.

Shea was the typical gyaru type, long curly blonde hair, tanned skin, long nails, and false lashes that reached her brow bones each time she blinked. Her uniform was altered so that her skirt sat a couple centimeters below her bum, and her white collar shirt was tied to crop it.

"So Bulla, spill the beans! You had Son-senpai walk you to class this morning, what was that about?", Shea said between the meal.

"Ohhh… haha, yeah you saw that?", Bulla started nervously.

"Uhm we'd be blind if we didn't. He's the main staple of Orange Star High after Ouji-sama, of course." Shea's cheeks began to turn pink, "There's a rumor that if you date Ouji-sama, you get a taste of Son-senpai too… it's dirty, but all of the upper classmen talk about it. Also, those two go through girls faster than toilet paper in a public bathroom stall."

"Oh, is that so…" Bulla immediately looked up awkwardly, she didn't want to make eye contact and couldn't let Shea that she was talking about Bulla's brother and childhood friend. It was just not a good position to be in, also due to her mother's influence, Trunks's last name was Ouji, while Bulla's was Vegeta. There was no way Shea knew Bulla and Trunks were siblings, and she would not let that leak out now, on the first day of school.

"Hmm, yeah so I'd watch out if I were you Bulla, unless you want to be the new flavor of the day. Also the food chain starts with the school idols, fan clubs, then everyone else." Shea warned.

Bulla nodded, after that, she and Shea partook in a generally boring convo about luxury brands and makeup. The lunch bell couldn't ring fast enough, and thankfully the two girls parted ways for the rest of the day.

Needless to say, Bulla's first day at Orange Star High was over and done with, but not soon enough. No boys talked to her, and other than that awkward lunch with Shea, she barely made any contact with the other girls. She wasn't keen on coming back tomorrow, and she was hoping Goten would quickly introduce her to his fellow club members.

* * *

Japanese words used:

Onii-chan = older brother (not sure if Bulla calls Trunks this, but Goten calls Gohan this. It's a more enduring way to say Onii-san).

Hime-sama = princess

Gyaru = GAL style (you can look this up on google to get a better understanding of how it looks)


	2. Chapter 2: Goten's Introduction

**Chapter 2: Goten's Introduction**

Author's Note:

Hello~ Yup, chapter 2 is here ^^

So we have Goten trying to play matchmaker for Bulla… let's see how this goes! Also, hmm who could that brunette be? Is she the girl Trunks mentioned in chapter 1, an ex-lover, or a new flame?

As always, if you like the story, please favorite and review, that will def mean the world to me. Enjoy!

* * *

It's been two weeks since Bulla started high school, and she was already bored to death. She didn't have too many friends and it turned out Shea was only interested in eating lunch with her because she though Bulla might know how to get close to Goten and Trunks.

Fortunately, Bulla broke off that "friendship", but unfortunately, this left Bulla friendless and an outcast in the first year's peer groups. After her social exile, she was forced to eat lunch alone in the corridor, without a single soul, and to be honest, she convinced herself she preferred it this way.

Her routine was as follows, rush out right after the bell rings, and head towards the cafeteria. Proceed to buy 7 yakisoba pan, and 5 melon pan, then rush to the vending machines to purchase green tea, cola, orange juice, and Ramune. She would eat this along with the bento she made every morning.

Eating alone meant that she didn't have to hide her Saiyajin appetite in fear of being judged. Also she wouldn't have to wait for anyone, or try to carry on useless conversations. Though, she was still sad she wasn't able to talk to a single boy yet.

In the middle of her trance, a black hair boy proceeded to scare her. Goten sneakily snuck behind Bulla and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Boo! Bulla-chan!"

Bulla dropped her bag of breads and drinks and yelped in shock. "GOTEN-KUN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she shrieked. She then realized the reality of the situation, all her breads were smashed by the drinks during the impact of the fall which destroyed them, no one would eat lunch with her, and no boys were interested in her at all. Her eyes became cloudy as she bent down to reach the bag, this was not left unnoticed by Goten.

"Awwhh, Bulla-chan, I'm sorry, you were just so cute and clueless. It was the perfect opportunity… let me help you with those." Goten said as he crouched down to help her collect her food.

"Goten-kun baka, you know melon pan is my favorite too," she let out more tears. She knew it was unfair and it wasn't Goten's fault, but she was feeling down and there was nowhere else to put the blame.

"It's ok Bulla-chan, don't cry anymore. See I've got fresh melon pan, and we can eat it together ok, as for the yakisoba pan, it ran out but I'll ask my mom to make some and I swear it tastes 100 times better than what the oba-san at the cafeteria sells. I'll buy you more drinks at the vending machine too…" Goten began, as he pat Bulla's head. He had been in the position countless times before when they were kids, but now it felt slightly embarrassing the longer he comforted her.

Her form was still slouched over and she leaned into Goten's chest as large tears fell from her eyes. They stayed connect like this for several minutes until she lightly shoved his chest and looked him in the eye.

"Ahhh Goten-kun, I know how you can fix this. You promised to introduce me to a boy on the baseball team right?! Do it today, and I will completely forgive you for making me drop my melon pan!" Bulla was re-energized from the thought of finding love.

"Oh, that's it? Ok, sure, meet me by the courtyard after school, but first, let's finish lunch before it's too late." He grabbed her hand to lift her up and led her towards the vending machines. In the eyes of others, the two seemed like a couple that was shamelessly flirty then holding hands.

After lunch, Bulla could hardly focus on the remaining school day. She knew after school, was when her dreams would begin. Her first high school love, how she'd dream of this day.

-xxxxxx-

As soon as the bell rang to dismiss the students, Bulla quickly pack up her things. She headed towards her locker to change her shoes when Shea appeared before her.

"So Bulla, you should have just told me you and Son-senpai were an item." She said, her voice laced with sugar. "You didn't have to avoid me because you thought I would be jealous. I was actually after Ouji-sama the whole time. Now that you're together with Son-senpai I'm sure you'll be close with Ouji-sama too, you can put a good word for me right?"

"Uhm sorry Shea, I'm in a hurry, and I have no clue what you're talking about… see you", Bulla pushed pass the blonde girl and rushed towards the court yard. Bulla would deal with Shea tomorrow.

Bulla rushed to the courtyard to see Goten waiting, but as he was waiting he was also chatting up some girls, a blonde and brunette. Bulla hid behind the statue in the courtyard, she didn't mean to interrupt or eavesdrop but Bulla felt annoyed. She was slightly irritated he was talking to these other girls when he was supposed to be helping her find love. It was stupid, but she just felt that he was supposed to be making it up to her, not making convos and flirting with other women.

"Oh Goten-kun, you're so funny, we'd love to see you at your next game… if you'll have us", the brunette said, as she stroked Goten's arm.

" Ahahaha," he laughed nervously, "Uhm… you know, you shouldn't flirt with me in the open so much, your boyfriend said he'd knock me out the next time he catches us."

"Oh Shinya, he and I broke up, you see-" the brunette was interrupted as Trunks crept up.

"Oh Goten, hurry up will ya, we're going to start practice soon. Coach will be pissed if you're late, baka." Trunks yelled. This prompted Goten to shake off the brunette's arm, and rush toward his purple haired best friend.

"I owe ya big time Trunks-kun." Goten said as he followed his friend.

"So, why are you in the courtyard, you never stop by that place after school. Are you waiting for some girl?" Trunks questioned.

"Uhm yeah, I'm waiting for Bulla-chan." Goten said casually.

"WHAT?! YOU BASTARD-" Trunks was fuming.

"Hold on, not like that, well you see, Bulla-chan has been in a bit of a pinch. She wants to find her first high school love, so I told her I'd introduce her to one of the guys on the baseball team. They're all good guys, plus if they're out of line, we'll beat them up, and tell Yamcha-san who would cut them from the team! See, simple." Goten gloated.

"UGH… I don't know why I deal with you or let this slide. But because it's you, I'll trust you, but if Bulla cries, I'll beat you up too…" Trunks said warningly. "Ok, so don't keep her waiting, Bulla's right behind that statue."

"Oh- Good eye Trunks-kun. I'll catch up with you later." Goten waved as he headed towards Bulla.

"Oh, thanks for finally noticing me Senpai", Bulla said teasingly. She approached Goten and began walking, "Let's head to practice, lead the way."

"Sure thing Bulla-chan, the whole team is excited to meet you, plus Yamcha-san, but you already know him. Trunks-kun and I told him to keep quiet so he wouldn't spill your cover." Goten began as he led the young lady towards the baseball field.

-xxxxxx-

As the couple approached the baseball field, they were greeted by Trunks who threw a uniform at Goten. "Goten hurry up and change before Yamcha-san gets here."

Goten turned to Bulla, "Sorry, wait here for a sec." He then rushed into the locker room and after 2 minutes emerged in his baseball uniform.

Bulla took a seat at the bleachers, and not long after, Goten beckoned the whole team to meet her. Unfortunately to Bulla's standards, after meeting the team, she deduced that Goten and her brother were the two most handsome players on the team.

She knew it was shallow, but looks matter, then personality. If not, they could be friends, and the whole baseball team were at the 'they could possibly be friends stage' in her book. The boys began to crowd over her and she began to panic.

" Nnggg, Goten-kun, my stomach hurts. I need to go," Bulla said as she held her stomach in pain, he wanted to get out of this situation fast.

Goten looked concerned, he quickly pushed through his teammates, and diffused the situation.

"Ok, shhh Bulla, I'll take you there," He quickly grabbed her bridal style and ran down the bleachers towards the nurse's office. Bulla had her hands wrapped around his neck and she felt like she was going to vomit. Right when they reached the nurses office, she let out all the contents in her stomach onto Goten's uniform and fainted.

Goten was as kind as his father, it didn't matter much that his uniformed was soiled as long as Bulla was safe. He quickly ran to his locker and grabbed his gym shirt and put his baseball jersey into a plastic bag. He then ran back to the nurse's office and proceeded to wait until Bulla regained consciousness.

He then realized his phone was being blown up by Trunks, as the screen showed 9 missed calls and 17 text, all asking if his sister was ok. Goten quickly replied, and before he could hit send, Trunks rushed through the door so fast and hard, he swore he would have broken it off.

"HEY MAN, HOW IS SHE?" Trunks yelled.

"She's fine, just needs to rest, I think she was overwhelmed and it was hot outside. She threw up on me and then passed out. But, she's ok now, you can go back Trunks; I don't want them to start rumors about Bulla. I'm going to wait until she wakes up, then head back, tell Yamcha-san for me." Goten explained, his eyes never left Bulla, and Trunks knew at that moment, how special his sister was to Goten.

"Ok, gotcha. But don't do anything suspicious to her, she's not another toy Goten. Bulla is a queen, she's different from the others." Trunks reminded him as he left to return to practice.

* * *

Japanese words used:

Baka= Stupid, idiot

Ramune = Japanese soda similar to sprite

Melon pan- melon bread (my personal favorite bread)

Yakisoba pan – fried noodles in bread (yes this is carb overload), very popular dish in japan


	3. Chapter 3: Returning the Favor

Chapter 3: Returning the Favor

Author's Note:

0w0 hello~ me again, since this is a slow burn story I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible for the two to fall in love.

In this chapter, we have Bulla expressing her gratitude to Goten, and returning the favor somehow. Also, we'll be seeing some of Chichi and Gohan in this chapter. Goku is with Vegeta and Bulma on 17's island…. Wonder what they're working on!

Also, the brunette's identity has been reviled, granted most of you probably already knew who it was. :3

As always, thank you for supporting and I hope you stay tuned for the next chapters.

* * *

Bulla's head felt heavy and her throat parched. Her eyelids opened and she realized she was in an unfamiliar room, and something or someone's head was resting near her thighs. She jumped up as she recalled the events that happened a couple hours ago.

"Goten-kun, wake up… oh no… what time is it now?," she said as she held her head in worry. The boy was so sound asleep there was drool coming out from his mouth. "GOTEN-KUN GET UP!"

"AHHHH WHO?! WHAT?!" Goten yelped as his head sprang up, if he had been a normal human that would have caused a massive amount of whiplash. He then turned to Bulla who was a little annoyed, and gave his biggest smile. "Oh, glad to see you're up and running Bulla-chan."

"Goten-kun, what time is it the sun is already beginning to set? Ugh… my mom is going to kill me, you have to think of a cover… oh right, yeah I was with you and Trunks. I'm sure Papa will say that's fine," Bulla started as she began to reach for her phone and text her parents.

"Hmm, and Yamcha-san can vouch for you! Come on let's get you out of bed and I'll walk you home," Goten said as he helped Bulla out of the bed.

The two did not engage in much convo on the way out, they made their way towards the lockers and Goten went to fetch his vomit dripped Jersey and school bag. Bulla was right beside him and she broke the silence, "I'm really sorry Goten-kun, I can wash that tonight… and as for the baseball boys, I'll pass. I'm not really interested in any of them."

"Hmm man Bulla-chan you're a hard cookie to please. And don't worry about the Jersey, I'll wash it tonight, I kind of need it by tomorrow anyway." Goten turned to the blue haired girl and smiled. He placed firm hand on her shoulder and reassured her, "I'll find someone for you, I promised right?"

"Who knew you were so reliable? But enough about me, tell me about that girl in the courtyard." She said teasingly as mischievous smile plastered her face.

He laughed nervously and scratched his head, "Oh you saw that, now?"

"Spill Goten-kun…" Bulla urged as she inched closer to him.

He cleared his throat and his cheeks were flushed with the cutest shade of pink that reached to his ears. "Yes, she is someone on my radar… I've been asking Trunks-kun to hook it up. But he just tells me to drop it whenever I bring it up. He insists I have to focus on being the baseball ace after he graduates this year."

"Oh…" Bulla said intrigued. Then a suddenly a memory flashed through her mind, that brunette was the same girl that she saw her brother with on the first day of school. She decided to hold back on this thought. She was happy Goten told her about his crush and it was then she decided that she would return the favor and help him succeed in getting with her.

"Anyways, Bulla-chan let's go home, ok? You had a long day, and I'm sure Vegeta-san and Bulma-san are worrying where you are by now." Goten and Bulla began to walk towards the direction of the West City Metro. He could have easily flown her home, but they were trying to keep a "low-profile" and every step of caution counts.

"Actually, Papa said I can eat with you and Onii-chan before I head home tonight. Said it might be better since he and Mama have an event tonight on 17-san's island, he doesn't know when they'll be back." Bulla confessed, also a small part of her didn't want to part from Goten yet. Even when she was young, she always hated parting with Goten.

"Oh, is that so? No dinner at the Brief's household? That's a shock!" Goten said teasingly. He then added, "Actually Trunks-kun has a date today, so he can't join us, let's take the train all the way up and then we can fly to my house for dinner. It should be fine since not a lot of people live on that route. Also, I'm sure my mom won't mind one more, she usually prepares enough to feed a village."

Bulla beamed, she followed Goten as he led the way to his house.

-xxxxxx-

"Tadaima! Okaa-san, I brought Bulla-chan over, she's going to be joining us for dinner since there is no dinner at the Brief's household tonight." Goten announced.

"Okaieri you two, get washed up Okaa-san is just about done cooking," Gohan said gently. Unlike Trunks and Goten, Gohan was more of the studious type, he was accepted to a top university and was visiting for the weekend since his father was hardly home and he wanted to make sure his brother and mother were doing well.

"Ahh Onii-chan, I didn't know you were home!" Goten said excitedly as he cleaned up and sat down at the dinner table. No matter how old the Son brothers got, the two were still as close as ever.

"I just got in this morning, and I'm staying for the weekend. Bulla-chan don't be shy we've got plenty of food, so just treat this place like your own. Also, thanks again to your mom for providing us with the newest model of tractor. Okaa-san said we've been able to increase our productivity by 1000% this season." Gohan said, as the younger blue haired girl slowly began to eat.

It's no secret, but ever since they were young, Bulla really admired Gohan. He was 5 years older than her, but always acted like a parent for all the kids. She wasn't sure if it was a crush or admiration but she always held Gohan in high regard.

"Is that so? This food is super delicious Chichi-san, thanks for having me." Bulla said. She was taught to be as polite as possible, even though the Son family was like her own family she still tried to maintain her role.

"Oh you, this is actually the food we grew ourselves. If only my sons were as polite as you Bulla-chan." Chichi began. "Actually, Goten tells me you're starting at Orange Star High? How do you like it? Do you have a boyfriend now?"

"Okaa-san, stop being embarrassing,"Gohan scolded as he noticed Bulla turn beet red. "That's a sensitive subject that you don't ask so casually."

"Gohan, stop being a prude. I am like Bulla's second mother, I've changed her diapers countless times, and I've seen her grow up. Someone has to ask the hard questions, and it won't be you, right mister?" Chichi barked. "Besides, what about that girl you're seeing Gohan, when are you bringing her home?"

In order to avoid this convo, Gohan quickly finished his food and clasped his hands together, "Gochisousama-deshita." He then proceeded to take his dishes to the sink and head toward their living room.

Bulla couldn't forget the expression on Gohan's face. It was engraved in her mind, had Gohan fallen in love? Just watching him made her embarrassed, and excited to find her own love. She sneakily eyed Goten, who was oblivious to the whole scene and scarfing down bowls of rice. _'Ugh, if I find love it will definitely not be him',_ she thought to herself.

The remain three carried on normal dinner conversation, and much to Bulla's relief Chichi never harped for an answer on Bulla's relationship status.

-xxxxxx-

After dinner, Goten offered to take Bulla home, but he was stopped by Chichi who said he needed to focus on his studies and do his homework, she then insisted Gohan do it instead.

This was a pleasant surprise to Bulla, as much as she loved Goten's company. She really missed spending time with Gohan, especially after he went to college 2 years ago. Also, this gave her the opportunity to pry and find out more about love.

"Ok Bulla-chan, let me change into my outfit and we can head to your house together." Goten said as he quickly put on his Saiyaman outfit and the two rushed out. This left Bulla a little embarrassed but she was determined to ask about his girlfriend.

"So Gohan-kun, how did you start dating your girlfriend?", Bulla didn't beat around the bush, she needed answers.

"Oh funny you ask Bulla-chan, actually we were classmates at Orange Star High, and I thought she was a little weird and aggressive. But the more I got to know her the more I like her, we have a set of similar values, and she's also very pretty." Gohan sported a faint blush as he praised his girlfriend.

"Ohh that must be nice, Gohan-san. I can't wait to find my own love." Bulla said in a dream-like voice.

"I'm sure you're having a great time at Orange Star High right? So when did you and Goten start dating?" Gohan asked with a smile on his face.

"WHAT?! Me and Goten-kun?!" Bulla spat. "No, no, we aren't anything."

"Oh really? Maybe I was reading the vibe wrong…" Gohan said. "Anyway, I missed his birthday this year due to exams, and I really want to surprise him with something special this year, so I bought a pair of tickets to the sold out ice rink in West City."

"Oh, why would you want to go there? You can save that for you and your girlfriend. If Goten-kun wanted to go skating for his birthday I'd take him to a private Capsule Corp Resort in the Arctic, you know?" Bulla said casually, she let out a small smile and said, "Besides, there's something I think Goten-kun would want more!"

"What?! Really?" Gohan was curious now, "What is it?"

She began to explain about the brunette girl at school who had Goten's attention, and her plan on how to bring them together. Gohan, would was a veteran at love also said he would help Goten in courting this girl from school. The pair arrived to Bulla's house shortly after, and parted ways. Gohan gave Bulla a wave, as he sped off into the night.

Shortly after, her moment of peace was interrupted by her brother, Trunks.

"Ahh Bulla, there you are! I was wondering if Goten kidnapped you in his love chamber." He teased as he ruffled her head.

"Onii-chan stop!" She begged, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh Papa and Mama aren't coming home for a bit so they told me to keep an eye on you. But who would have known, you'd go back to Goten's house, then have Gohan-san drop you off… boy Bulla, you've got a way with the Son brothers," Trunks joked.

"Onii-chan BAKA! I'm going to shower!", as she stomped into house towards the bathroom.

"Oh Bulla, before I forget, Marron is going to be staying with us for a while. Her parents are still at Kame house on that island, but they thought it would be great if she started enrolled into Orange Star High with us.", Trunks shouted as his sister disappeared upstairs. He heard the door slam, and he knew she heard.

-xxxxxx-

After Bulla finished showering she put on her favorite fuzzy hoodie and a pair of cream shorts. She wrapped a towel around her shoulders and began to dry her hair as she ran down to grab a drink of water.

Her brother was sitting at the counter, smirking deviously at a message he just read. '_Oh great, now Onii-chan is going to run out like a dog to some girl's house for a late night bootycall after I fall asleep.'_ She rolled her eyes out of habit and scoffed.

"Hey Onii-chan, you know how it was Goten-kun's birthday recently right?" Bulla said, then she took a huge gulp of water.

"Yeah I know, it past a couple days ago but we were so busy with school and the Baseball team we didn't get to celebrate properly. I've planned a surprise birthday this weekend…," Trunks stopped and smirked. " What's with your obsession with Goten lately? Don't tell me you like him?" Trunks said curiously.

"Onii-chan, stop it," Bulla felt her cheeks turn red. She didn't like Goten and this was the 2nd misunderstanding regarding him in the last hour.

"Oh… so that's how it is", Trunks said with a devilish grin. "Anyway, I already planned a party for Goten at this house. I guess you can come if you want, but just don't make a scene and don't go losing your virginity to nobody. And since you're so keen, I'll task you with the job of bringing Gohan here tomorrow night."

"Ugh, Onii-chan, you're so annoying. I will let you know, that I am looking for love, not just another lay. Also, that's fine, I already was planning to telling Goten-kun to come over.", Bulla said as she wrinkled her nose turned her face away from him.

"Yup, I got it! Just don't go leading little Goten on, he's a pure hearted boy who thinks with his dick.", Trunks said.

"Oh speaking of which, Onii-chan I have a favor to ask.", Bulla said, completely ignoring Trunk's previous comment.

"Anything for my precious little sister." He said half-teasingly.

"Ok, so actually for Goten-kun's present, I want to orchestrate a lovely date for him and a girl he likes. I actually have Gohan who's going to help me plan the special day, but I'm not sure who the girl is, actually. I think you might know her Onii-chan, she was the one that Goten-kun was talking to in the courtyard, and the one who came out of the closet with you." Bulla said as she eyed her brother.

"Oh… is that so? Ahh that Goten, I told him she's no good for him. She's the type of girl who is so clueless that it hurts. Like she had a boyfriend and she slept with Goten, then me and then told her boyfriend she didn't know who to choose. It wasn't vicious, she is just more on the slower end." Trunks sighed. "Kind of a mess, but a hot mess, anyways, after Goten hooked up with her, he can't seem to get it out of his head."

" Yikes! Sounds like a mess, I want Goten-kun to be happy, but she sounds like trouble…", Bulla admitted.

"No actually, Valese, is just more naïve than vicious. She's just had a really strict up bringing, and actually she can't come to the party because her parents have her on a strict curfew, granted she doesn't see them much. Also, her past boyfriends aren't exactly nice, one of them actually struck her, and she was sporting a large bruise for a week. That's kind of how she and Goten started talking." Trunks admitted.

"Ok, that's one thing, but why was she sleeping with you?!", Bulla was still not convinced Valese, was a saint.

"Oh yeah, at first, I was just testing her to see if she was really with Goten. It wasn't hard, I just asked her if she wanted to have a good time, and she completely went with the flow. I don't think she has it in her to rebel or question authority. Probably was the way she was raised." Trunks shrugged. "She's got a cute face, and is a good lay, plus she doesn't run her mouth like most girls, so I hit it a couple times..."

"Onii-chan you pervert! Pig!", Bulla said disgusted, she hit him on the shoulder, hard enough to make a noise and leave a small sting.

"I've been telling him no, but if it's a request from my cute little sister, looks like I've got to help out", he sighed in defeat.

Bulla had to admit, as much as her brother annoyed her, she hated to admit she could depend on him for anything. A part of her wanted to protect her Goten from this woman, but another part of her wanted to see him happy. She knew how keen he was on Valese, and it would be so special for him.

A thought suddenly hit Bulla, her brother was never this talkative about girls. She suddenly asked, "Onii-chan, do you like Valese?"

That must have struck a nerve, Trunks face went into shock, "I'll be clear and never say this again, but the only women I care about are, Obaa-san, Mama, Tights-baa-chan, and you."

With the help of her brother and Gohan, she was sure she would be able to return the favor to Goten. Instead of focusing on her love story, she was playing matchmaker for her precious childhood friend.

* * *

Japanese words:

Tadaima- I'm home.

Okaeri- Welcome back.

Okaa-san - Mom

Gochisousama deshita - thank you for the meal.

Obaa-san - Grandma


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Goten!

**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Goten**

Author's Note:

Aloha~ yes, me again. Back with the 4th chapter. Really working on pumping out the content. X_X

Hope you all enjoy, in this chapter we see some more interaction between the characters, I think it's so hard to write Trunks I love him so much, but he is sort of a teenage dirtbag!

Anyhow… Valese is she going to be a love interest?

And as for Marron ^^ you just have to read to find out what her role is. She'll be around for a bit until further notice.

Will Bulla have a love interest? Who knows?

And Trunks? No… he will die alone. Kidding, Trunks doesn't have anyone yet because he only loves his grandma, mom, aunty and sister… :3

This will probably be the last interaction with Shea, but who knows, maybe she'll make a surprise appearance somewhere in the future?

As for Uub, he is the same age as Trunks. He's one of Trunk's friends but he is in the swim team, hence the tan skin.

Lastly, Gohan… he'll be going back to university soon. Also maybe we'll meet his gf, or maybe they won't last? Only time will tell :O

As always, thank you for supporting and I hope you stay tuned for the next chapters.

* * *

It was finally Friday and Goten couldn't be more ready for the weekend. His brother was in town and they had planned to spend all weekend together sparring, eating, and doing other brotherly activities.

After the bell rang for first period the teacher came in and introduced a cute blonde girl. Goten swore she looked familiar, but couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Hello everyone, my name is Marron, and I recently transferred here from Kame island. My parents are doing research out there, and this is my first time back in West City in 6 years." She bowed politely. Goten noticed several of the male students eyeing Marron, yep that was definately her.

"Great, Marron, take a seat next to Son-kun, the desk by the window in the 3rd row." The teacher said politely. "Son-kun, please raise your hand!"

After Marron nodded to the teacher and took a final bow before heading to the seat next to Goten. She had hope he would not make this awkward or try to engage in any type of convo that would draw attention to her. Unfortunately, it was Goten.

"Pssttt… Marron-chan, it's been a while, why haven't you told us you're coming back?" Goten whispered, as he flashed her a grin.

"My parents told Bulma-san, plus I don't exactly have a cell phone yet…" Marron replied curtly, she had to kill this convo fast. "Now please stop talking and pay attention, the teacher is watching." With that Marron coldly ignored Goten. She wanted to avoid as much contact with him as possible as she noticed several of the girls in the class were already giving her death scares.

The rest of the day passed by normally, and when lunch arrived, Marron jetted out of the classroom to find Bulla. She hadn't made any new friends in class and she did not want to risk a possible slip up. Bulla would be her safest option for now.

-xxxxxx-

Normally, Bulla would be the first one to exit the classroom, but today she'd wait for Marron, so she satyed behind. Unfortunately, this left Bulla wide open to Shea's advances.

"So B-chan, did you think about it? I'd love for us to eat together again, all you have to do is introduce me to Ouji-sama. Plus now you have Son-senpai on your side so what's the problem?"Shea asked innocently.

"Nee Shea, I don't really know Ouji-senpai. Plus me and Son-senpai aren't anything, if you want you can speak to Ouji-senpai, go right ahead. I heard he isn't picky.", Bulla said sarcastically.

"What kind of friend are you?", Shea asked with venom in her voice.

"Exactly, we aren't friends, so stop asking me for shameless favors." Bulla replied glaring back at Shea. Luckily Marron arrived to Bulla's class just in time, the blue head put on a smile and waved to her friend. She made note to get up and lightly shove Shea, not enough to hurt her, but enough to give her the 'don't eff with me vibe'.

"Bulla-chan, let's go!", Marron said excitedly as she beckoned her blue hair friend.

Growing up Marron and Bulla were super close, as the two girls were only two years apart. Sadly when Marron turned 7 their family started traveling a lot and it put strain on the two girls' friendship. By the time Marron turned 10, she had completely lost contact with Bulla. It was weird that her family never visited Marron's but she had over heard the conversation one day with Krillin (Marron's Papa), and heard that Marron was a victim of a child kidnapping and sexual assault case.

Bulla was scared to get close to Marron and have her leave again, so she was polite and friendly but always left a wall up so Marron couldn't get too close. Bulla didn't want to get hurt again, and this was her way of risk aversion. She wouldn't ask hard questions and pry into anything that Marron wasn't ready to talk about.

The two girls engaged in lighthearted conversation on the way to the cafeteria. Bulla had made sure to ask superficial questions that wouldn't scratch too deep into someone's personal life, but would still be fun and engaging. Bulla also made sure to give Marron walking tour from the classroom to the cafeteria. A few moments after the two girls arrived to the cafeteria Bulla noticed Marron stiffen.

"... Bulla-chan it's Goten. Let's dip…" Marron said nervously, she grabbed Bulla's shoulder out of habit. It was stupid and Marron did not know why she felt this way, Goten did nothing wrong, but the fact of being with a man other than her papa, uncle, or the males at the Kame House really freaked her out.

"Chill Marron-chan. It's just Goten-kun, what's with you?", Bulla questioned. She turned to Marron who turned a shade of white. '_Oh boy this isn't normal... shoot Bulla why couldn't you hold your tongue?'  
_

"It's not just Goten, it's your brother too… I just have a slight phobia of interacting with men other than my family and the Kame House men..." Marron confessed, her fist clenched in a ball. "Anyways, I'll wait for you outside the café by the last Sakura tree by the courtyard, don't buy too much I made you lunch, but I don't know if it's enough for you Saiyajin appitite."

"Yup, you're right Marron-chan it's not", she laughed," but your crepes are delicious. Let me get us a few drinks and a few more breads for myself. I'll meet you in a bit" Bullla retotred, as she dove into the crowd of hungry high schoolers to try fight for their food.

When in the sea of people, Bulla felt a hand on her back that was dangerously close to her bottom and she felt a hand try to lift her skirt. She spun and spat, "What's the big idea, pervert?" Her eyes widened, as she noticed Goten in front of her; he stood between her and a sweaty senior pervert who was trying to flip her skirt and snap a pic. One hand grasping the pervert and the other in front of Bulla.

She couldn't remember a time Goten got this mad... the closest was probably when Trunks and her got into a fight and Trunks shoved Bulla off of the Tree house. Luckily their papa zoomed in and caught Bulla before she fell, but she remembered Goten glaring at Trunks that night throughout dinner. She was currently in a state of shock, and need a moment to digest what just happened.

"Hey man, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but no one does that to my girl." Goten said in a dangerously low voice. It was almost animistic, his piercing black orbs sent a look that made the pervert shriek as he retreated back.

The senior tried to defend himself, " Look dude, I didn't know she was taken. We've just started the Bulla Vegeta fanclub and need a photo... you know? Chill out."

That was the final straw, Bulla snapped, she did not care if they made a scene now. "You needed a photo of my panties?! For what, sick indulgences? My papa will kick your sorry sweaty a-"Bulla was interrupted by a large hand on her mouth.

"Look Bulla-chan all good, let me handle this, he didn't get any pics, and he is crazy scared." Goten whispered in her ear. He let go of her and approached the senior, and she felt herself calm down, thanks to the lunch rush traffic not many people paid attention to the spectacle. She felt her cheeks redden as she reflected on her behavior.

"Hand over the camera and I'll let you go, you never tell anyone of this and you never try this again with anyone else, you hear?" Goten said firmly. The senior agreed and handed over the camera, he ran off with his tail between his legs and Goten returned to Bulla.

He grinned at her, "Ok princess, zero photos, and I have the camera so he can't pull that again with anyone." He put the camera strap on and wore it on his neck. "Plus, you dummy, I told you I would bring you Yakisoba Pan today. Did you forget?" He laughed as he pulled out 6 deliciously wrapped breads from his bag. "Mom made these extra tasty after she knew it was for you."

"Thank you Goten-kun, how'd she know?" She beamed and he swore his heart skipped a beat. Damn, was Bulla always this cute? She then saw he was empty handed and asked, "What are you eating then, Goten-kun?"

He laughed nervously, "Mom actually made me a 6 layered bento and told me to give you some of that too, but I forgot it at home." He put his hand on his head and care-freely said. "Guess, I'll be seeing what the sandwich stand has left, and mooching off what Trunks-kun brought!"

"That's no good, here, come with me. I actually made a bento for myself, plus I have the bento Marron-chan made, and now I have these breads. Even if I do eat a lot, I think I have enough for the both of us." She instinctively grabbed Goten's hand and brought him to the meeting spot.

"Bulla-chan, you took too long so I already finished eating.", Marron was a lot like her mom, with the blunt comments, she began to get up as she turned to the couple. "I'll let you two flirt, I'm going to explore the library to see what light readings I have to catch up on." She got up, gave a smile and excused herself from the table.

"Boy, Marron-chan really changed. She doesn't seem to want to talk to me much." Goten said as he scratched his head.

"Don't worry, she means well, see she knew I ate a lot, so she made this HUGE box of crepes for us… actually now that you mention it, she was up really early to make enough bento for me, plus she made an XL version for Onii-chan…", Bulla then realized, Marron was also trying her best. Even though her mouth might sound foul, she was very considerate.

The two began feasting on the food; Goten's eyes lit up as he took a bite of egg."Bulla, your tamagoyaki is the best! It might be better than Okaa-san's, but don't tell her," Goten said as he ate more of the bento Bulla made. He shoveled away as he happily ate, oblivious to the expression of the blue haired girl.

Bulla's cheeks turned red, she was super shy and happy about someone complimenting her food. She had been working hard with the Capsule Corp chefs to master recipes so she could cook for her Papa's birthday, sadly the only other person she made food for was her Onii-chan. He would tell her everything is good without much expression or elaboration. This was the first time someone other than her staff praised her for her cooking skills, and it made her feel warm and proud.

"Say, Goten-kun if you like it, I can make you a bento everyday…", she started. It sounded weird, but to her it was more like experimenting with a guinea pig. "You see, I'm trying to get really good at cooking so I can cook for Papa's birthday..."

"Thanks Bulla, my mom already makes me lunch, but I'd be happy to judge your new recipes anytime you want" Goten said. He took another bite then commented, "Man, Trunks-kun is lucky, no wonder his bento is always cute and tasty, he has his cute sister making them for him every day!"

She then remembered her promise to her brother, "Oh right, before I forget, can you come over tonight, like around 7 pm? Dress nice and bring Gohan-kun. We're throwing a welcome back for Marron-chan, but keep quiet since I don't want her to find out." Bulla said.

"Oh that's so sweet, but I might have a date actually." Goten said bluntly. "You see a girl from 3rd period, Kara, asked me to see a movie tonight, and I didn't want to say no, so I said yes."

Bulla was nervous, if she didn't bring Goten to the house, Trunks would throw a fit at her. "You have to come, please Goten-kun!", Bulla pleaded."There will be lots of food, plus my parents are out of town so we can use the pool and hot tub… if anything you can bring her along?!"

"Uhhh Bulla-chan sounds great but I don't think that's a good idea if we're trying to keep your identity a secret." Goten's phone went off and he checked the screen. "Oh wait she just asked where I was, and I think she's coming right now. If you can convince her to postpone, I'll go to the party at your house!"

"Wait Goten-kun, that's not a good idea." Bulla said as she waved her hands frantically to say no. _'He's a pig, how can he date Kara when he likes Valese, men, sometimes I can't relate what goes through their brains.'_

"Hm? She's walking towards us, think fast Bulla-chan." He said sarcastically.

"What about Valese?" She blurted, she immediately regretted asking that question.

His eyes widened for a split second, then he calmly replied, "Valese? Oh yeah I'm interested in her, but it doesn't mean I'll drop everything and wait for her to be interested in me. Plus, Trunks-kun said it's a bad idea, and he usually knows best." Goten shrugged, he was always a pushover when it came to Trunk's opinions.

Bulla was slightly disappointed with his halfhearted answer. _'Does that mean he will give up on love that easily?'_

Kara was an average girl with dyed aqua hair and green eyes, her hair style was similar to Bulla's and her uniformed was altered to show off a bit more skin. "Son-kun, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to eat with me?", Kara said in a whining tone.

"Oh did I? Sorry, I don't remember," Goten said as he feigned the clueless card. "Bulla-chan this is Kara, my classmate." Goten said as he introduced the two women.

"Oh Kara-senpai, nice to meet you." She said politely as she gave her a quick bow. It was now or never, Bulla sucked in a breath for confidence, and started "We were just saying, how there is a welcome back party tonight, such a shame Goten-kun can't make it." Bulla said. She was glaring daggers at Goten, how could he humiliate her like this?

"Oh I love parties, can we go Son-kun?!" Kara asked. Her orbs were practically shining as she looked at Goten. He chose to ignore it.

"No, sorry Kara, I'm going but it's not exactly something you can bring a date to. Let's reschedule ok? I promise to make it up to you.", Goten was such a sweet talker even the harshest words seemed reasonable.

"Ok, but you promise to not forget right, Son-kun?", She gave Goten a quick kiss and bounced off toward the main building.

"What the hell was that?", Bulla asked, slightly annoyed. "You're never going to make it up to her and you just gave her false hope."

"Come on Bulla-chan, jealous that you didn't get a kiss. Stay still, I'll give you one soon, but isn't this what you wanted?", He smirked teasingly, "Plus now you've got me to yourself all night."

Bulla was about to reply with a snarky comment, but luckily she was saved by the bell. She packed up the bento containers and collected the trash in a plastic bag. Goten then took the bag from her and waved goodbye as he headed towards his next class.

-xxxxxx-

Marron was in Goten's next class, and she seemed to have a very pale complexion. Goten raised his hand and told the teacher that Marron felt sick and he had to take her to the infirmary. As Goten accompanied Marron he noticed she was getting lightheaded and when she was about to collapse, he caught her and rushed her to the infirmary.

"Oi, Sensei, Marron-chan fainted," Goten said. He was worried, but once the Sensei told him it was due to exhaustion he headed back to class to let her sleep.

On his way back to class he heard an argument between a couple, and the male voice sounded eerily familiar. He recognized it as Trunks, and a female voice he couldn't really recall. He decided to move in closer, to get a good listen of what was going on, but his best friend probably caught on and the only words he could hear were, "We'll pick this up later. Not here."

Suddenly, Trunks appeared before Goten. "So… you're cutting class now? Wanna ditch on the roof?"

"Ahh I should probably get back to class… but what the hell. Let's go, man", Goten said as he and Trunks snuck up to the roof. The boys broke the lock with ease and headed outside to enjoy the cool autumn breeze.

Trunks broke the silence by asking, "So, Goten, how serious is it with Valese? Bulla's been telling me you've got a huge crush, but I told her to drop it."

"Hmm how should I say, Valese, she's a nice girl. She deserves to be treat better you know, and I want to help. That's about it, haha I'm quite simple minded." Goten finished.

"Ok, fair. Let me tell you something, old friend, play the hero doesn't always get you the greatest reward. Welp, next I'll ask a harder question." Trunks looks Goten in the eye, and in the moment Goten swears the air got thick. "What are your feelings for Bulla?"

"What? Bulla-chan… uhm… well you see… what is this 20 questions?" Goten began to sweat bullets, how does he even begin to explain that. It's not like he wants to be with Bulla, he just loves her, he always has. It's different from his feelings for Valese, or Kara, with Bulla, she's someone that can't be touched or harmed, someone that needed to be protected at all cost. He doesn't even know what he feels for Bulla...

"Hah, gotcha there, bro. I'm just messin' with ya. I know you wouldn't dare lay a hand on Bulla, she's not like other girls, she's family right? Plus you have Valese, and I'll help you tap that ass again, don't worry. Just wanted to watch you sweat a little," Trunks admitted as he threw his head back and laughed. He was quite satisfied with the answer and reaction from both Bulla and Goten. Those idiots would never get together at this point, and he was more than fine with that.

"Trunks-kun, serious convo time, Marron doesn't look too good, I'm not sure if it's a good idea to have the party tonight.", Goten said. He hand quite understood what his best friend's point of asking him those questions was, but he chose to not elaboarate on that.

"What? That's fine, Marron can just sleep in a guest room, we've got a new system that promotes optimal sleeping conditions and it's sound proof. She's pretty jet lagged and I don't even think she slept today." Trunks said, he was a very perceptive person but would only share his insight when necessary.

"What? How can we have a welcome back party when the guest of honor isn't feeling well?" Goten asked.

"What are you talking about?," Trunks asked.

"What are you talking about? Bulla told me the party tonight is Marron's surprise party and I had to dress nicely… what did you think we were all meeting for?", Goten asked. He couldn't believe Trunks did not know what the party was for.

"Oh… right yeah that slipped my mind. I forgot, you know me, any excuse to party." He laughed, Trunks was becoming more and more like his dad, his poker face almost never broke. "I also invited a bunch of people to the party, said it's my relative's summer home. I actually booked out the 3rd guest house and we can fit about 200 people in there. Marron should be fine, trust me. Just need you to show up!"

"Yup, I'll be there, with Onii-chan too. Hmm, what should I bring?", Goten asked as he put a finger on his chin.

"Nothing, you know we've got everything at home! Just yourself, and that ready to party attitude." Trunks said he lay down on the hard concrete.

-xxxxxx-

The bell rang at 3pm and school was done for the week. Bulla quickly gathered up her things and headed towards Marron's classroom. Her classmates told Bulla that Marron wasn't feeling well and Goten took her to the infirmary but both of them haven't returned to class yet.

Given Goten's reputation and the fact that Marron was a looker, the class insisted that the two were probably doing the deed on campus already. But Bulla knew better, and she thought Goten would be by Marron's side like how he was when Bulla had fainted; but to her surprise when she arrived the room was empty aside from the sleeping blonde, and there was no trace of her black haired childhood friend.

Bulla approached the blonde and lightly shook her. Marron's face scrunched and she woke up to see Bulla over her. "Ugh how long was I sleeping for?"

"Not sure, but let's go home, you can rest all you want there. Plus, it's Friday!" Bulla said as she helped Marron out of the cot.

"Bulla-chan, sorry I was so cold at lunch, I just wasn't feeling well, and I didn't want to be around too many people." Marron said as she looked towards the floor. "I need to tell Goten thanks too…"

"All is forgiven! Plus Goten-kun and I loved your crepes! I was surprised with how many you were able to fit in that tiny box! Let me just tell Onii-chan we're heading home by ourselves.", Bulla said as she reached for her phone to text her brother. After putting her phone away, she looked at her blonde friend. She felt so fake with how she was acting, she decided to be brave and say the words she kept in for 6 long years. "I know about the kidnapping when you were a kid, Marron-chan, and we're here if you need help."

Marron's eyes swelled with tears, when she began to recall the events, she was 10 and was playing on her uncle's islands and a bunch of poachers took her and held her for ransom. Her uncle and mom came to retrieve her, but Marron could never forget the cold eyes and scaly touches. She would never forget the damp room and how the cloth felt on her eyes and between her mouth.

Bulla placed a firm grip on Marron's shoulder, it had been a long time since another person told her it'll be ok. Her parents had sent her to West City to try integrate her back into society, but too much contact could be overwhelming, especially when she exhausted herself. For the first time since she arrived in West City, Marron felt like things were going to be ok, maybe not right now, but it'll get there. She had hope.

The two girls made their way home and once they reached the house, Marron said her greetings to Bulla and automatically went upstairs to take a shower and go to bed. She put the 'Do not disturb' function on which locked the door, pulled down the blinds, sound proof the walls, and made the room maximum comfort for sleeping conditions.

Bulla had to wait for Trunks to get home in order to get the key to the 3rd guest house. Trunks usually took a while to get home, and they had roughly 4 hours until Goten and Gohan would arrive. She decided to get a snack then take a dip in the pool before she started to get ready for the party. She felt like she had to dress to the nines as this would be her chance to find her own love. Most of the decorations were done except the finishing touches which they estimated would take no more than 30 minutes.

Bulla changed a simple red Brazilian bikini that left little to the imagination and had cute bow in the back. She made sure to evenly apply her sunscreen, but noticed it would be hard to get her back. It was right then she heard the door click, and she knew her brother was back. She rushed to the kitchen and right when she started talking to her brother.

"Okaeri! Listen, I wanted to take a dip and I need you to rub sunscreen on my back.", Bulla said, but as she turned the corner, it wasn't her brother, instead it was a tanned boy with a Mohawk.

"Uhm… are you Bulla Vegeta, the first year?", he asked nervously. "That makes sense, since your Goten-san's girlfriend, you must have thought it was him coming in right? Sorry, it's just me and Trunks-san."

Bulla felt awkward, but she didn't deny the last part. Normally, she would automatically say '_I am not his girlfriend',_ but then this boy might question why she was at the house and what her exact relationship was. She closed her eyes and bit her tongue. Suddenly her brother arrived, and not a second too late.

"Ahh, so you've met Uub?," Trunks said as he reemerged with a cola, then he approached closer he frowned. "Ok why are you dressed like that? Put some clothes on, will ya? Uub's all red."

"No, I'm going to the pool, and I would like it if you helped me put some sunscreen on my back, you prude!" Bulla snapped. "Plus when have you ever cared what I wear?"

"Gotcha, gotach little princess. Hold still so I can spread it evenly." Trunks said as he smeared the sunscreen onto his sister's back. Once he finished he had half a brain to give her a smack on her back that would leave a red mark. Teach her to sass at him. But, he had a cover to maintain, and he didn't want people spreading rumors about Bulla.

"Thanks, Ouji-senpai.", the words felt foreign, but she nodded to Uub and walked back to the pool.

"Wow Trunks-san, Bulla-san is super pretty up close. You guys are pretty close right? Kind of makes me jealous, I wish I had a cute girlfriend like her too…",Uub said, as he was daydreaming about Bulla.

"Get in line, Uub." He said in an annoyed tone. _' If Bulla dates anyone, it sure as hell won't be any of you bastards. I'll personally make sure of that…'_

_-xxxxxx-_

"Bulla! I told you to tape the streamers with the stronger clear tape, you can't expect the scotch tape to hold it all down." Trunks complained as his sister began to secure the decorations for the surprise portion of the party.

"Well, if you're so dang good at it, switch places with me and I'll be on balloon duty", Bulla snapped back.

"Hey guys, 15 more minutes to 7, and I'll head to building #3 to orchestrate that leg of the party." Uub said as he headed towards that building. He was beyond glad he would not have to hear the two bicker.

"See, even Uub has had it with you, Bulla! Get down, we're trading places, and make sure to load the mega confetti gun", Trunks ordered. He was especially bossy when put in stressful situations.

"UGHHH I know that! You're being so annoying, I'm going to text Gohan-kun, see what their ETA is." Bulla said, as she marched off.

"Hey! Don't think about slacking until we have 17 balloons!", Trunks yelled.

"WHAT? SO YOU DID 1 BALLOON WHILE I HUNG UP ALL THE STREAMERS?" Bulla yelled back. "UGH ONII-CHAN YOU'RE SO HOPELESS!"

They had around 10 minutes to finish the decorations, so the Brief's siblings worked in silence and somehow made it all work by the time the guest of honor arrived.

Ten minutes passed by in the blink of an eye, and at exactly 7:00 PM sharp the Son brothers arrived, they reached for the door, and when they stepped in the lights were all off. Gohan went to flip the lights on to reveal a pair of Brief siblings, one holding a banner that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOTEN' ,and the other popping the mega confetti gun.

Goten's eyes watered up and he immediately ran to Bulla and hugged her. Trunks scoffed, "I'm here too you, idiot." Goten grabbed Trunks, and Gohan also joined the hug.

After a few moments, Goten spoke, "Thanks so much guys, I really didn't know we'd be celebrating my birthday… I just figured everyone forgot. Since it doesn't really matter anyways."

Bulla placed her forehead on his and grabbed the back of his head, she then looked him in the eyes, "Hey, don't say that, we'd never forget. We love you ok, so whatever you feel, the good, the bad, the ugly, you need to tell us. We're here, and we'll always be here."

Gohan and Trunks cleared their throats, the purple hair boy led with, "Ok soap opera duo, if you're done, let's get started with the real party!" Trunks led his best friend to the location of the party and Gohan and Bulla followed.

Once Goten and Trunks got far enough Gohan spoke. "Bulla-chan, that was very brave and touching. Can I ask you a favor?", Goten asked gently.

"Of course Gohan-san, anything!", Bulla knew she had a soft spot for him.

"Thanks Bulla-chan, and from here on out, can you continue to look after Goten? I know he's a handful and has his moments, but I'd love it if you can continue to care for him like you do now." Gohan said, he even bowed to Bulla and she bowed back.

"You got it!" She said with the largest smiile. "Now, let's get the party started! Also, 'love professional', I'd like a little favor too! Can you be my wingman? I want to start looking for my love story too."

Gohan chuckled, "Bulla-chan isn't there already someone who you're writing a love story with?" The two linked arms as he escorted her into the party. At that moment, Bulla was confused, surely Gohan was just teasing, who on earth was she writing a love story with?

* * *

Japanese words:

Tamagoyaki - a type of fried egg that is rolled.


	5. Chapter 5: Kiss the?

Chapter 5: Kiss the …?

Author's Note:

Hiya, chapter 5 in the house!

Now there is drinking, I'm not sure if there is an age limit in the Dragon Ball universe, but let's just say there isn't...

PLEASE DO NOT DRINK AND DRIVE! It's very selfish as it not only can harm you, it can harm innocent lives. Thanks for coming to my Ted talk.

As for Trunks and Bulla, they love each other a lot, but when you're a teenager you have lots of fights with your siblings. Or at least I did, it's like you love them, but they say and do things that get under your skin sometimes.

As always, thank you for supporting and I hope you stay tuned for the next chapters! ^_^

* * *

Goten knew that the party was going to get wild, he and Trunks had already started pounding away at the mixed drinks. After 10 drinks each, the effects of the alcohol started to wear in. The room started spinning and the girl suddenly appeared 20x hotter.

The duo started chatting up a few girls in hopes of getting lucky. Trunks was already shmoozing and had two girls wrapped around his finger. Suddenly, Goten found himself comparing all of the ladies to Bulla; he realized he missed her and needed to find her. He excused himself from the convo and head straight into the crowd, hoping to spot a head of blue.

Trunks paid no mind as he thought Goten was going to get more drinks. They'd be getting laid tonight and hopefully Goten would get his mind off of Valese.

After a few minutes of search, he found his brother and Bulla mingling with a few Saiyajin guys. Goten approached the small group, and squeezed his way next to Bulla.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Excuse me miss, who said you could look that good at my party."

Her eyes widened, and her face was flushed, "Goten-kun!", she quickly put her hand over her ear and moved closer to Gohan. He was clearly tipsy and she wanted no part in being another notch on his bedpost.

"Yup that's me!", He then turned to the other folks and asked, "whatcha playing here, I wanna join."

"Hey Goten, great birthday dude. We're just playing truth or dare with Bulla-chan and Gohan." Turles replied. He stood by his friend Cabba, who looked like he was a few beers in. The boys explained the rules, you spin the bottle and if it lands on you, you'd have to choose either to say a truth or do a dare. If you failed to do either you'd be given a punishment.

Turles spun the bottle and it landed on Goten, the older Saiyajin smirked and asked. "Ok birthday boy, truth or dare."

"Dare of course", Goten replied confidently.

"Ok, I dare you to call up the hottest girl you know and ask her on a date, right now, infront of all of us." Turles said, "and don't worry, if you can't there's always this baby right here you can down."

"I would call her but I don't have her number…" Goten said nervously. "Guess, I'm drinking that then, Turles." Goten reached for the drink and took a swig, it was a mix of Hennessey, Patron, Fireball, Red Bull, Beer, Jägermeister, and Sapphire Bay Gin. He gagged at the taste of the drink but had to keep it down. He then reached for the bottle and spun it.

The bottle landed on Bulla and Goten asked, "Bulla-chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth of course!", Bulla said giggling. She was not about to get dared to do something stupid by this intoxicated Goten.

"Ok, tell us who is the best looking among all of us right here?" Goten asked smugly.

"Oh boy, that's a hard one… you're all really handsome, but the best looking would be you or Gohan-kun!" Bulla said as she felt her face flush a little.

"Ouuhhh our little princess has a type?!" Turles teased, "I'm sad you didn't pick me though…"

"Well you're handsome too Turles!", Bulla said out of habit, she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings this early in the night.

"Bulla-chan you didn't answer the question right, I'll give you another chance, if not you'll have to face my punishment." Goten smirked.

Bulla was not down to drink any more mystery drinks, she already drank 2 of Turles concotions and 3 of Cabba's ones. "Fine, it's Gohan-kun ok?!" Bulla said slightly annoyed.

Gohan's eyes widened a bit, he was flattered, usually girls went for his younger brother not him. In his eyes Bulla was pretty, but she was too much of a younger sister to him. His cheeks got red and he lightly patted Bulla's shoulders.

Bulla spun the bottle and it landed on Cabba. The poor boy had been silent the whole night since he had too much to drink. He was a bit zoned out and clearly not 100% coherent.

Goten was annoyed at Bulla's answer. She could of said him, it was his birthday after all. Plus why was his brother putting his hand on her shoulder, didn't he have a girlfriend in university. Lastly, Cabba did not look ok, he was swaying a bit and could not understand a word of what they were saying. "Yo Turles, I think your buddy needs to have a rest" Goten said casually.

Turles agreed and went to waved down a server to order a water for Cabba. This left the remaining Trio to talk amongst themselves for the time being.

Goten excused himself to find more drinks, leaving Bulla with Gohan. She leaned up and spoke into Gohan's ear, "Let's go, I've been trying to ditch these lameos all night, we need to meet my mister perfect boyfriend, remember."

"Bulla-chan relax, we'll find your boyfriend! But it's very rude to just ditch Turles and Cabba without saying bye. Plus we have to wait for Goten to get back too.." Gohan said calmly. "Once they get back I'd love to dip and head to the food area. I'm starving."

"No… we're going to head to the dance floor and mingle to find my boyfriend, then we can head to the food area. Gohan, don't forget your promise." She pouted.

"How about Goten then? You said he was handsome during the game." Gohan teased.

"Gohan-san! It's not like that…", she said, " you see, if I didn't pick you guys I'd have to choose between Turles and Cabba. I don't know them that well you see…"

"Ok Bulla-chan, you're right and promise is a promise, so tell me, who's the best looking guy you've seen here?" Gohan asked, she was just too fun to tease.

"Well that's easy – " she was cut off by Goten's sudden return.

"Hey! What are we talking about?" Goten said as he poked his head between Bulla and Gohan. He handed both Bulla and Gohan another shot of whisky, but Gohan refused.

"Ehh Goten, enough of that; how much have you had to drink? We're going home soon, I told Okaa-san I wouldn't let it get too crazy tonight. It's almost 9 pm!" Gohan scolded. He was starting to feel a little tipsy as well.

"Onii-chan, you're a kill joy! Just tell her I fell asleep at Trunk-kun's house. It's fine, let's enjoy this party!" Goten said happily. He then turned to Bulla and smiled. "Thank you for planning this tonight." They cheers and downed their shots.

Bulla beamed at him, she was so happy he was having a great time. She thought about Gohan's question and realized, the best looking guy she's seen was Goten, without a doubt. Maybe it was the alcohol taking the wheel, but suddenly, she didn't want to meet anyone else, she just wanted to spend more time with him tonight.

Goten grabbed more cocktails from a server who passed by, and handed one to his brother and Bulla. She downed the drink in a few gulps and slammed the glass on the table. Both brothers had their full attention on her, then she suddenly leaned in and whispered into Goten's ear. "Let's ditch these losers."

Goten smirked and grabbed her hand, the two bolted and disappeared into the sea of people. Gohan smiled slightly and shook his head, those two were bound to get into some trouble tonight, but he would let his little brother have a bit of fun.

Gohan stayed behind and when Turles returned with a bottle of water, he began to question where Goten and Bulla went. Gohan insisted that he was still there and it was all right to continue the game, but Turles scoffed and said it was no fun since Bulla was gone anyways. He'd just have to find another girl to take home.

Gohan was relieved, now he could make his way to the food table with zero obstacles. When he arrived to the food table he spotted his senpai from school and made small talk while indulging in food and wine.

-xxxxxx-

The music was blaring and the DJ was playing a mix of trap hiphop, Goten loved dancing to this when he was drunk because girls would twerk and he would get a really good show. It was a little surreal to him that he was with Bulla, she wasn't twerking, and instead she just had her tiny body pressed onto his chest as she swayed back and forth.

Bulla's entire body felt light, she noticed lights were flashing, and she felt like dancing. Unfortunately, when she tried to get down, she'd feel dizzy and would probably fall if she wasn't clinging onto Goten like a koala. She liked the way she fit in his embrace and they ended up clinging onto each other and swaying to what felt like a lifetime. She swore she'd sit down when her feet hurt, but for now she'd just revel in the moment.

On the other side of the dance floor Trunks and Uub were chatting up a couple girls, and from the corner of his eye he spotted a head of blue nestled in his best friend's chest. Trunk's had to switch into cockblock mode and do some damage control before he lost his two closest human relationships. He smiled and politely excused himself, but assured his friends he'd be right back with more fun.

"Yo, lovebirds, come sit down, we're going to play a game.", the purple hair boy said as he yanked his sister out of Goten's grabbed Bulla's hand and dragged her towards Uub and the other girls, he made sure Goten was following behind them.

He then told the group to follow them to the table and directed Goten to sit between the two girls.

Meanwhile Trunks made sure Bulla sat next to him. He noticed his sister was drunk but decided that it would be best to sit her next to him so he could keep an eye out for any lecherous eyes. He then spoke, "Yo, so we're playing spin the bottle, so whoever the bottle lands on has to take a shot."

"I'm leaving, I had too much to drink." Bulla complained, she lightly hit her brother on the chest and gave him a look to show that she was serious.

"Don't be a sore loser Bulla, oh wait… it's actually past your bed time right?" He laughed, "Don't worry, I'll help you."

"This is boring, I was just playing a truth or dare game with Turles and Cabba, it was really lame." Bulla replied. She wasn't going to let her brother get under her skin, he would fold sooner versus later.

"That's because they're boring, besides this isn't truth or dare, we're just drinking here." Trunks said, "But if you need you can go, Goten should stay though, it's his birthday after all."

Trunks knew he was calling his siter's bluff, she would stay if Goten stayed.

But Bulla was full of surprises, she looked across to see the two girls getting handsy with Goten, and he didn't seem to mind one bit. She bit her bottom lip and realized that she was a fool to think that something could happen with Goten and here. After all, he was Goten, not the perfect boyfriend she was looking for.

"Move," she said as shoved Trunks and stood up, "I need fresh air, it's getting too hot in here." She rushed out of the venue. Maybe it was the alcohol again, but she was literally on the verge of tears and her stomach was beginning to do flips. As soon as she reached outside, she squat down and started sobbing.

"Hey beautiful, I saw you come out in a rush, are you ok?", it came from an unfamiliar voice.

"Fine act- BLERG-", and the waterfall of vomit began. She tasted Rum, caviar, vodka, bitters, and lemon all at the same time. It was official, the night couldn't get any worse. Her tears were flowing as she was vomiting.

A little hand was rubbing circles on her back and though it felt soothing, it was nothing like what she was used to. "Empty it all out, and let me grab you a bottle of water. I'll be back."

After her mystery companion left, she was left again in the dark night, she looked around and noticed there were other people who had come out to take a break and simply some that fell asleep outside. The night breeze blew and after a few moments she began to feel the consequences of the cold fall breeze.

"Oiii you stupid, don't run out here by yourself!" Trunks yelled. He ran up to his sister and placed his quilted bomber jacket over her shivering form.

"Ok, I'm stupid, so stop yelling at me and take me home." She was still a little light headed and felt like she would vomit any time.

"Yup, I texted Gohan-san, he'll be out in a moment." Trunks said as he began to rub her shoulders and arms to warm her up. It wasn't working so he brought her into a hug. She put her hand over her mouth and leaned onto her brother's shoulder. "Stupid, tell me when you're not feeling ok next time. I get worried too."

"Yeah if you're so worried then take me home now!" Bulla demanded as she glared at her brother.

Suddenly the chubby savior appeared again. "Oh sorry, am I interrupting? Here's a water, are you feeling better, Bulla?" He handed her the water, and she nodded, she didn't want to say anything incase more vomit came out. She felt the acid in her throat.

"Sorry Oolong, she usually doesn't drink this much. Thanks for getting her a water." Trunks said politely. He quickly uncapped the bottle and handed it to his sister to drink.

"Don't worry about it, oh and that's your sister Bulla right? Roshi-jiichan told me all about you guys, thanks for having me at the party. By the way, where is Marron?" He asked looking for his blonde ex-housemate.

"Oh she's a bit jet lagged, I think she's sleeping at the house. How long are you staying until?", Trunks asked. He didn't mind Oolong, but he was a bit like his grandfather, perverted but harmless.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, but I can take her back if you want. I'm staying at guest house 1, so it's real close to the main building." Oolong suggested. This could be his chance to sleep with the beautiful Bulla Briefs. He was already mentally thanking his grandpa for sending him to accompany Marron.

"Oh yeah, I texted Gohan-san he should be out in a bit.", Trunks said as he looked around for signs of Gohan. "Funny, he usually never takes this long."

Little did he know, Oolong had put some Ipecac syrup in Gohan's drink and tossed his phone into a Ginger Ale, then proceeded to dump it in the toilet. There was zero chance any messages or calls would be received by Gohan tonight. It was revenge for sabotaging all of Oolong's chances with the girls in their high school.

"Oh, is that guy reliable? He was a bit of a doof in high school." Oolong said casually. " Your sister doesn't look good if you want to stay at the party, I'll take her, no sweat. Actually, just let me take her, I'll go back and grab my coat."

As soon as he headed back in the building Trunks whisper yelled at his sister, "Bulla, you were talking to Oolong?!", Trunks asked. He looked his sister right in the eye and made sure she was ok. She was clearly still drunk.

"Oh, his name is Oolong, I don't know…" Bulla said as she sipped her water. She looked towards the direction of which he left. _'Hm… looks aren't the best, but he sure was nice.'_

"Yup, he's Muten Roshi-sama's grandson too, I guess being a pervert runs in the family," Trunks said, "anyhow, don't do anything to make things awkward, Mama wants to maintain a good relationship with them."

"Why are you always accusing me? I haven't even done anything", her tears begin to fall. She shoved her brother and began to walk away. She was stumbling and did not get very far before she fell. She just sat on the ground with tears streaming down her face.

When they were kids Trunks was her idol, she loved everything he did and he always made sure that she was protected. As they started to grow old, he would always be warning her or scolding her for things that she had no intention of doing.

"Bulla stop! At least wait for Gohan-san!" Trunks screamed, he didn't bother going after her because she was fuming and it would probably trigger her to do something stupid in her current state of mind. '_Che, where the hell is Gohan-san…?'_

His eyes were fixated on his sister, but he did not dare approach her as it would cause a scene. He needed the older Son brother asap, before that perverted pig Oolong insists on taking Bulla home. Luckily Goten steps out just in the knick of time, he quickly asked Trunks to fill him in before approaching Bulla who was currently sitting on the ground with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Come on Bulla-chan, get on my back, I'll take you home, you love piggy back rides." Goten said sweetly.

"Go away, go back to your bitches. You and Onii-chan are the same. I'll just wait for Oolong, at least he cares", Bulla said in her drunken rage.

Goten reached his hand out and tried to brush her bangs out of her face, but at that moment Oolong stepped up to the two of them. He quickly kneeled before Bulla and put his coat on her, they were the same size so it fit her perfectly.

Before Oolong could offer her a hand to get up, Goten scooped the girl in his hands and carried her up. She immediately punched him in the stomach and told him to put her down.

"Don't scoop me up so quickly, you idiot, I'll throw up," she told Goten. "Besides, just go back to the party, Oolong's going to take me home." She waved him off, and she grabbed Oolong hand as she attempted to walk back to her house. Truth be told, in her current state she couldn't tell left from right.

Goten grabbed Bulla's free hand. She stopped and yelled at him to let go. He sighed and said "Ok, I'll just walk in back of you guys ok. So let me walk you home too, Bulla-chan."

"Do whatever you want," She said sassily. She held Oolong's hand tighter as she began to stumble towards the general direction of her house. Her brother scoffed and headed back to the party, after tonight's drama he would need a few more drinks and a good lay to cool off.

Oolong's hand was tiny, maybe just a bit bigger than her own, and he was the same height as her. His pink hair was unique, but his face reminded her of a pig. If she looked past all of this, could he possibly be the great love she was looking for?

She noticed Goten trailing behind of them and immediately became annoyed. Why was he here? He should go back to the party and let her have her alone time with Oolong.

Several minutes later they arrived to guest house 1, Oolong spoke, "Well I'm staying here, let's get her inside so she can at least change out of her outfit, I think she got a bit of vomit on it. The main house is still 10 minutes away so I can lend her one of my jumpers."

Bulla beamed at Oolong, "You're a little sweetheart.", the words came out so quick, and she wanted to take them back as soon as they left her lips.

"And you're a cutie.", he said as he smirked to her. He then turned to Goten, "you can head back to the party now, I can take it from he-" vomit laced his shirt as Bulla tried to cover her mouth.

Goten quickly grabbed Bulla and flew her to the bathroom, she was trying to hold back the vomit with her hands but immediately let go once they reached the toilet. She was hunched over the toilet bowl coughing and Goten was whispering in her ear as he slowly stroked her back. This was the feeling she was used to, soothing, warm, and comforting.

She got up flushed the toilet, washer her hands and rinsed her mouth at lightning speed. Goten was in shock and followed behind her. She immediately sobered up and went to find Oolong.

"So sorry about that, I usually don't drink… at all! Thanks so much for helping me, if there is anything I can do to repay you, please let me know." She said as she bowed towards him.

He was taken a back and his eyes widened. "Oh… yeah uhm. You can just repay me with one kiss." He smiled sheepishly.

"Uhmm well you see-" she was cut off, and her eyes widened. Goten had put his lips on Oolong almost immediately. A one second kiss seemed to last forever in her eyes.

"Ick! What's wrong with you Goten!?", Oolong said as he shoved off the black haired boy. "That was hella gross."

Goten laughed, "Well you said you could be repaid with one kiss, but you didn't specify from who. So I went for it." He stuck out his tongue mockingly. "I'll take Bulla-chan home, you need to change your shirt and you're leaving tomorrow morning right? Have a good rest, and give my regards to Muten Roshi-sama. We'll train there !"

He grabbed Bulla and rushed out of the guest house. He didn't need that pervert Oolong with them any longer.

Bulla seemed to sober up quite quickly, she took off her shoes as the pain was beginning to bother her and Goten immediately noticed. He put her on his back and carried her. She let her head rest on his back as he silently carried her towards the house.

-xxxxxx-

When they reached the door her stomach cried for food. She was so embarrassed and prayed Goten didn't hear.

"Ouh, someone's hungry, me too actually. I'm craving a burger with fries right now…" Goten said.

"And Milkshakes!", Bulla added. "I can call the chefs; they're working overtime tonight so we can have something delivered to the house!"

She could never stay mad at him, and she was so glad he covered for her. Turns out her Goten is a lot more reliable than she thought.

After they got into the house Bulla dialed in their order to the chefs before she headed to shower. They informed her the food would be ready and in the house by 30 minutes.

Goten went to shower, and since he was always at the Brief's household he already had a room with a wardrobe set up. He wanted to take a quick shower, eat and fall asleep on the couch while watching a horror movie. His brother wasn't replying to any of his text, and he was sure that his mom was going to give him an earful tomorrow. He might as well spend the rest of his birthday the way he wants to.

Bulla took a quick shower and changed into an oversized baseball tee, and a nice cardigan for her bottoms she chose a cute pair of black ruffle sleep shorts. She threw on thigh high socks since it was a little chilly and headed down the stairs. She also made sure to blow dry her hair nicely so she looked presentable to Goten. As she walked down the stairs she was surprised to see that he was still not out of the shower so she sat in the living room to wait for him.

A few minutes later Goten rushed down, Bulla swear she was almost drooling when she caught sight of him. He was wearing a pair of lowcut black joggers with his Calvin's band showing, and he had his bare chest exposed with his shirt slung over his right shoulder. His hair was still damp and he was holding 2 bottles of water, one for Bulla and the other for himself.

"Sorry Bulla-chan, hair is still wet, I hate getting my shirt damp so I need to wait for it to dry." Goten said as he pointed to his wet head. "Also there's about 10 minutes left before the food gets here…"

"Let me dry it for you!" Bulla offered, she trotted to her bathroom to get her portable hair dryer. Within seconds she headed to the living room and had Goten sit on the ground as she proceeded to dry his hair.

It was soothing, and the two teens did no talking during this process. They were lost in their own world, all of a sudden they were interrupted by the door buzzing. The food arrived and their intimate hair dry session was over.

"I'll get that, put a shirt on Goten-kun." She said as she headed towards the door. She brought in the 7 bags of food and put it on the coffee table.

"Thanks Bulla-chan", Goten said as he grabbed a milkshake and burger. He took a bite and said, "Capsule Burgers are literally the best thing ever!"

"Gross, don't talk with your mouth full, silly," Bulla said as she munched on a fry. "So, are you going to head back to the party after this, it's not even 11 yet."

"What? No, let's watch a horror movie and sleep on the couch! I'll grab a blanket." Goten said excitedly as he rushed to his "room" upstairs. He brought the plush blanket downstairs and set it aside for later.

Bulla put on the movie and set the lights off, she also adjusted the thermostat to 60 degrees. Something about watching movies in the cold dark always made it way scarier. Goten leaned in to get close to her, and the two were touching, shoulder to shoulder.

She was getting cold, so she wrapped herself in the blanket like a burrito, and Goten noticed. He took a corner of the blanket and snuck in, by the middle of the movie Bulla had fallen asleep on Goten's shoulder and he did not notice until the end of the movie. He didn't want to move and risk wake her up. He snuck a hand behind her waist and he rested his head on top of hers, then he fell asleep shortly after, with the rhythm of their breathing in sync.


	6. Chapter 6: The Morning After

Hi Y'all! I'm finally back!

I really apologize for the delay of the chapter, I've been sick for a few weeks and I started going back to school again. T_T It's been a really long time coming but here is chapter 6!

I wanted to keep the pace as realistic as possible so I want to edge into the development of the character :D Appreciate everyone for the support. As always I will be working hard on chapter 7, but not too sure when that will be released.

Everyone please keep safe and wash them hands.

Enjoy & much love 3

The Morning After:

At few hours later the front door swung open and Trunks began to drag himself into the house. He has finished having an orgy with 3 other girls, and left them somewhere in guest house 6. His best friend disappeared after "taking his sister home" ,which in his now semi-sober state of mind, caused him to panic.

It was running thru his head, his pure sister taken by the hands of Goten on his 17th birthday. He quickly shook his head and headed to the kitchen, he need a drink of water and a second to compose himself. As he passed the living room he peaked, he knew it was his sister's handy work, empty food wrappers littered the ground and the TV was playing a cheesy horror film.

He walked in to get a closer look and stopped as he saw his sister and Goten sleeping peacefully wrapped in a burrito blanket. The scene was sweet, and he swore he'd never seen Goten sleep that peacefully with a girl. Of course, it still wasn't acceptable in his eyes so he did the one think he knew he should, wake them.

"Oi, two idiots, go sleep in the room before you get a stiff neck." He said harshly, as he lightly shook Bulla.

"Onii-chan… shut up…" Bulla said as she tried to shake off his grip.

Goten began to stir, he heard Trunks and chose to ignore his comment. Goten felt he was hugging the best body pillow, it was soft, smelled good, and warm, he drew it closer to him. All of a sudden, it moved. His eyes opened in an instant, it wasn't a body pillow, it was Bulla. He immediately bolted up and locked eyes with Trunks.

"Oh Trunks-kun, sorry I dozed off. Mistook Bulla-chan for a body pillow, my bad." He said nervously. "Welp, it's about time I take my leave, Okaa-san will throw a fit if I leave any later. Thanks for the awesome party." He fist bumped Trunks and headed towards the door, taking one last glance at Bulla who was still sound asleep.

Trunks had his full attention on Bulla now, with her sleeping habits, it would be most effective to confront her about last night's festivities after she had fully awaken. He then went to the kitchen, drank a glass of water and headed to get ready for bed.

-xxxxxx-

A wonderful aroma of freshly fried sausages tickled Bulla's nose. She opened her eyes and went towards the kitchen, to find where the scent was coming from.

She saw Marron moving on to cooking some eggs, the blonde nodded to the blue head to acknowledge her presence.

"Bulla, after we eat, I'm going to see Oolong off, he's going back to Kame house. You want to come?" Marron asked as she put down the plate of eggs and joined Bulla at the table. She had no idea what happened at Goten's party, and clearly needed to be filled in.

"Sure, I can go with you. But you'll never guess what happened last night." Bulla said slightly giggling while she nibbled on a piece of bacon. She then began to tell Marron about her wild night.

The girls laughed and chatted as they ate breakfast. It was nice to have her best friend back, there never was much girl talk in the house, since Bulma worked non-stop now days. Plus, her Dad and brother loved her, but were a bit dramatic with the reactions, as for Goten, he was always a good listener, but at the end of the day he was still a guy.

The girls put their dirty dishes into the dish washer robot, got changed and headed to Oolong's guest house. On the way there, Bulla was thinking about last nights' events and wondered how she would apologize. Oolong was nice, and he did help her out, she didn't like owing stranger favors, but a kiss would be too much.

"Oolong open up, it's Marron and Bulla." The blonde said as she knocked. "If you don't hurry you'll miss the train and have to wait 5 hours for the next one."

Oolong opened the door and stepped out of the house. He looked terrible, there were dark circles under his eyes and an icepack on his head. Bulla and Marron looked at this tiny form.

"Yikes! What happened? You looked like you got hit by a train." Marron said, Bulla was now aware, that girl never pulled any punches.

"Look Marron-chan, I'm not in the mood." He said as he side-eyed Bulla. These two girls were making so much noise and his tiny head felt like it was going to explode.

"Oh yeah… Oolong, sorry about last night. I'll try to make it up to you, if there's anything you want let me know." Bulla said with her signature smile.

"No thanks, your boyfriend might kiss me again." Oolong said sassily under his breath. "On second thought, I'd like a full subscription of Pichi Pichi Monthly.."

Marron stepped up and bonked him on the head. "You're an idiot! Don't ask for that!", she turned to Bulla who was clueless, and said "Don't mind him… let's go before he misses the train and has to stay here longer."

"Marron-chan, now that you mention it, is it ok for you to go to the station with us… I know you hate crowded places." Bulla said as she looked at her friend.

"It's not my first choice, but I'll go see off Oolong, if I don't it'll be a little heartless." Marron said as she kept walking. "Plus he's a huge moron, who knows what trouble he could get into."

-xxxxxx-

Trunks could never sleep well when he drank a lot, today was no exception. He kept waking up every hour and finally at 3pm he was fully up. He debated taking a shower again, last night's activities kept him feeling a little dirty. He reached for his phone and noticed a miss call, "Mama" it read.

Why was his mother calling him? He didn't want to deal with this, his mother's was constantly on his case, telling him he needed to get his act together if he wanted to start full time at Capsule Corp next year. She expected Trunks to be on his A-game and she knew nothing of his partying ways.

Trunks didn't want to go to college as he knew he was already above most of his peers, but that didn't mean he wanted to settle down with a boring 9-5 job either.

There was also his brat sister who was getting on his nerves. She had to get away from Goten if she knew what was good for him, he knew Goten would just use her like other girls in the past. Goten was too nice, but his feelings were never genuine; Trunks knew him like the back of his hand, and he knew once those two crossed the line, it would be the biggest wreck of the century.

He heard a knock on his door. "Hey Trunks-kun, you up dude? Okaa-san was pissed, but Gohan covered for me. Let's go grab some pizza!"

"Goten, I'm sleeping, bother me later." Trunks said bitterly. Great, now he was taking out his emotions on his best friend. He thought Goten deserved it, how dare he go after his sister.

"Ok, that's fine. Actually, where is Bulla-chan and Marron-chan, maybe they want to go?" Goten asked through the closed door.

Suddenly Trunks had an idea, why hadn't he thought of it earlier! "Goten, hold up, I think Valese is free. You want her number?"

"Oh… Valese? Hmm… I've never gone on a real date with her, sure why not? Can I open the door?" Goten asked, he already opened it and let himself in before he got an answer.

"I've sent it to your phone. Go and ask her out dude." Trunks said with fake encouragement. He slapped Goten on the back and encouraged him to go out and find her. Trunks just wanted Goten out of his hair, as close as the two boys were, Trunks knew he needed some alone time.

Goten stepped out of Trunks room, but he really did not know how to approach the situation, he'd just wait downstairs for Bulla to come back. She would know what to say.

-xxxxxx-

On the way back from the station Marron and Bulla ran into Gohan, who was on his way to buying a new cell phone. Apparently he got so drunk at he dropped his phone into the toilet.

"Gohan-kun!" Bulla said as she ran up to the older Son.

"Bulla-chan! Oh and Marron-chan, hello, it's been a while." He noted, he then turned to the blue haired beauty. "I dropped my phone in the toilet yesterday, and it's completely broken… I had to get a new one so I can contact Videl-san, she gets so worried if I don't call her everyday."

"Hmm.. Gohan-kun that's so nice, look at you, being a star boyfriend", she teased. "Oh why don't you just get a new Capsule Corp model? Mama said it's still in beta testing but I'm sure she's more than happy to give you one. It's better than buying the ones at the store."

"Oh really? That would be amazing, Okaa-san's been on my case this morning about that… she said that I should take care of my belongings better and not get wasted at underage parties…" Gohan said laughing nervously.

"Sure, let's go already!" Bulla said as she beckoned Gohan to follow. Marron did not mention a word as she silently followed.

The trip back was uneventful; Bulla and Gohan did most of the talking, as she filled him on the events of last night, while Marron stayed close and nodded once in a while.

-xxxxxx-

As soon as the trio entered the house a happy Goten greeted them. "Hey everyone! Do you want to go eat lunch?!"

Marron was the first to speak, " I just ate before sending Oolong off, I'm going to rest in my room, you go ahead. My metabolism can't match all of yours."

"Hold on, I'm going to the lab to get a new phone for Gohan-kun. Where's Onii-chan?", Bulla asked as she did not see any sign of her brother.

"He's kind of sulking in his room, but he gave me Valese's number. Bulla, can you help me after? Never really asked any girls out, plus I really like her…" Goten said as he blushed slightly.

Gohan noticed a change in Bulla's mood, he immediately turned to his brother. "Goten, you know how… I'm sure you've had your share of girls, Okaa-san's always saying how you're on the phone with tons of them."

"Hmm yeah, but those are easy, Valese is different you know?" Goten said innocently as he scratched his chin. "This is one girl, I really like you know?"

"Sure Goten-kun, let me get the phone first and we can talk about it after." Bulla said as she walked off to grab her bag and the new phone. After all she and Gohan did discuss how they were going to help Goten charm Valese; her heart hurt a little at the thought, but she knew a promise was a promise.

The older Son brother stared at the girl, and waited for her to walk off far enough before reprimanding his brother. "Goten, you really shouldn't ask Bulla for favors like that. It's rude, she's not your matchmaker. Bulla-chan's probably tired from last night's shenanigans too…"

"Bulla-chan is the most reliable person I can ask, plus she knows how to talk to anyone. I haven't met anyone who ever disliked her." Goten said, he wasn't too sure why his brother was on his case.

Bulla hopped down to join the duo in a matter of minutes and handed the new phone to Gohan, He thanked her and gave her a look to show that she didn't have to get pushed around by anyone, not even his little brother.

She and Gohan helped Goten craft up a text and within seconds he received a response. Initially Goten asked the duo to have lunch with him, but instead he offered to raincheck because he would be taking Valese out. This left Bulla and Gohan to go on their own lunch date at a café near-by.

As Bulla and Gohan headed to the café they said good bye to Goten who was beyond excited for his date. He said bye to his brother and gave Bulla a big hug as he sped off to freshen up and meet his date.

"He's an idiot…" Gohan said as he let out a sigh. He suspected Bulla to have feelings for his little brother, but that idiot was just throwing it away.

"No… we decided to help him remember, when we talked a few nights ago." Bulla said as she picked up the pace. "Now who cares about Goten-kun, what about finding me a boyfriend?!"

"Ahh, sorry Bulla-chan, oh I forgot to mention Turles-san was super interested last night." Gohan said as he recalled how the other Saiyajin reacted.

"Hmm he's cute, but I don't know him… maybe if I knew him better?" Bulla said curiously. It's true, Turles and Cabba were cute, and they were pure Saiyajin, her father might like that…

"Oh now that you mention it, Turles-san has a bit of s wild streak. I'm not too close with him either, how about Cabba, he's real polite." Gohan said.

"He is, and he always treats me with respect. He's in love with Papa though, and when Cabba-kun first arrived to earth he followed Papa around like a sick puppy. It drove Onii-chan wild." Bulla said as she suddenly remembered that thought.

"If you were to date one of the many men you encountered last night, who would it be?" Gohan asked between sips of his soup.

"Hmm what are my options?" Bulla asked innocently. She didn't want to tell Gohan anything about falling asleep last night in Goten's arms while they were watching a horror movie. It would further everyone's suspicion that she liked him.

"Hmm, well if you want, I can look at some guys at my university… though it would be a bit of an age gap…" Gohan said, he was trying to help Bulla, after all a promise is a promise.

"I might just lay off for a little while and get use to school a bit more. Plus, mama said sometimes the right love shows up when you don't expect it. That's how she met Papa after all…" Bulla said as she took a sip of lemonade.

Suddenly her phone began ringing and the caller ID showed "Goten-kun", Bulla eyed Gohan and the two picked up the line on speaker phone.

"Hello, Bulla here…" She answered formally.

"Bulla-chan… so Valese canceled on me saying her Daddy wouldn't let her come out, so I told her it was fine and that we could pick up another time. As I turn the corner, I then see her with an older man holding hands… and she told me that the guy was her Daddy and he said she couldn't go out." Goten said annoyed. He spoke so fast and angrily Bulla felt her phone speakers blow out.

"Hey Goten… you're interrupting my lunch date with Bulla-chan" Gohan said annoyed, He was sick of his brother using the poor girl as an emotional outlet. "Call you back later." He then pressed end, he expected Bulla to be angry but she just looked sad.

"Gohan-kun, I'm going to find Goten-kun…"Bulla said as she put the cash down and dialed back Goten. He sounded distressed and he probably feels awful after being stood up.

After a few rings Goten picked up. "Hey Bulla-chan call you back in a bit. Valese is on the phone with me."

Gohan looked a Bulla with disbelief, he scooped up her zeni and put it back in her bag, but she was too focused on her phone call to notice. She looked like she had just gone through shock and when she spoke tears fell from her eyes.

"Am I crazy, why am I so invested in how Goten-kun feels?" Bulla said. She wasn't sure what she was feeling but she hated how she would drop everything to make sure Goten was ok.

Gohan politely signaled for the check and left a generous amount of zeni on the table before grabbing Bulla. He didn't need her to make a scene at the café in public, they'd speak together quietly at her house. Once they reached outside he brought her to an alley to make sure no one saw them, and flew her back home as fast as he could.

-xxxxxx-

Trunks was cooking himself up some bacon and eggs as he heard someone come through the front door. He turned off the stove and went to go check out the noise.

"Oh hi guys, you want some bacon and eggs?," Trunks greeted, he then turned his attention to his sister who's face gave away that she had been crying.

Gohan broke the silence, "Bulla-chan isn't feeling well, we're going to talk a little in the living room…"

"Ok, I'll join, let me grab my plate." Trunks said, as he went into the kitchen. Bulla was quiet for a bit and more tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"No, I'm fine Onii-chan…" Bulla said as she covered her face. Gohan handed her a box of tissues, she felt so embarrassed. She couldn't even put her thoughts into words. She headed upstairs and gave Gohan a look to not follow her. "I'm going to rest…"

Trunks returned to the living room shortly with his big plate of breakfast. He then started to talk to Gohan, who gave him an abridge version of what happened. Trunks stomach was in knots, he knew it was his fault for giving Goten Valese's number, he didn't want to think that his actions in directly hurt his sister.

"Well, Goten's kind of an idiot, he'll probably never figure out Bulla-chan's feelings anyways… and I have a feeling she isn't even sure what she's feeling." Gohan said, he was trying to keep a level head throughout the situation. "This is a sensitive topic for her, I've never seen her this upset."

"Bulla's an idiot, she's just clingy towards Goten because she grew up with us. It's not love, I swear it isn't. I think she should find a boyfriend and she'll be fine. Plus she's 14, she barely even knows what love is…" Trunks said as he picked at his food. He put his fork down and lifted his hand to his chin, "Hmm, maybe I should introduce her to Uub, he was really into her, plus he's a pure and good guy."

"Hm, that might be good, Turles-san and Cabba-san were interested too, if it's options Bulla-chan has plenty. That's not really what I'm worried about anyhow." Gohan stated. The two sat through a moment of silence, then Gohan spoke again. "Well I should be getting ready; I need to head back to university later tonight. I'll catch you later, take care of your sister while I'm gone."

"Of course I will, you know I'll protect her from anyone, even Goten." Trunks said, the thought of Bulla being hurt by Goten didn't sit well with him. "I'll check up on her in a bit. I'll shoot you an update if it's not anything I can handle."

Gohan smiled, he put a firm hand on Trunks shoulder. "Let's chat about what's going on with you next time. Your face looks like you're having a tough time. Remember, I'm always just a phone call away."

After Gohan left, Trunk was left alone in the living room. He hated intervening in Goten's love affairs but Trunks felt like the situation was getting out of hand. He texted his friend. 'Yo Goten, how's your date… sorry for being weird this morning, I was still hung over.'

Right on cue Goten's reply came quickly. 'No problem, all good. I'm on a date with Valese, it's going great.'

Trunk's eye twitched, his best friend was a complete idiot. Valese would never be loyal, she would fall for anyone with sweet words who can show her a new side of the world. Why was Goten such an idiot? How long would he allow himself to be strung along? Trunks threw his phone. He needed a session in the Gravity Room to let out his pent up aggression.


End file.
